Rompecráneos
Rompecráneos (Skullcrusher en inglés y Quebrantacráneos en España) es el Rumblehorn de Estoico el Vasto. Apareció en Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2 y en Carrera al Borde. Durante el comienzo de la película, se ve que Rompecráneos es el dragón que Estoico consiguió en reemplazo de Thornado. Tras la muerte de Estoico, Eret acepta con honores ser su nuevo entrenador y quedarse a vivir en Berk. Personalidad Rompecráneos es serio, calmado y a veces un poco testarudo (exactamente igual que Estoico). Sin embargo, es muy amigable, especialmente con su jinete. Es un líder natural y muy protector de otros dragones, como la vez que alertó a los jinetes y sus dragones de un tsunami que se acercaba a la Orilla del Dragón. Rompecráneos también tiene un lado alegre; le gusta dar vueltas cuando vuela y se lo ha visto jugando con Chimuelo. Biografía En Carrera al Borde Como se muestra en el episodio "Aplástalo", Rompecráneos fue el primer Cuernatronante descubierto por los jinetes en la Orilla del Dragón. Ellos creían que el dragón trataba de destruir su base y echarlos de la isla, pero en realidad quería advertirles que se aproximaba una ola gigante. Pasaron mucho tiempo tratando de atraparlo y reubicarlo hasta que llegó Estoico, quien se dio cuenta de que el dragón no estaba interesado en destruir la base. Todos juntos, Estoico, el Cuernatronante y los jinetes con sus dragones, levantaron un muro gigante para proteger el puesto de avanzada. Esoico lo nombró Rompecráneos y se convirtió en su jinete. Además, Estoico también le dio la montura de Thornado, la cual fue mejorada y adaptada más adelante. En "El Equipo de Astrid", Rompecráneos defendió Berk junto a su jinete del ataque de Dagur. Luego, ambos acompañaron a Astrid y Tormenta a ayudar a Hipo a defender la Orilla del Dragón. Rompecráneos y Estoico hundieon una nave berserker antes de quedar atrapados en una red. Sin embargo, Estoico logró liberarlo y peleó junto al Equipo Auxiliar de Berk hasta que Dagur decidió retirarse. En "El Momento del Skrill" Rompecráneos volvió a ayudar a Estoico y al Equipo Auxiliar de Berk a defender el pueblo del Skrill descongelado que buscaba vengarse de Hipo y Chimuelo por atraparlo en un glaciar. En Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2 Se muestra que Rompecráneos y Estoico tienen una relación muy estrecha. Cuando Hipo y Chimuelo fueron a razonar con Drago Manodura, Rompecráneos ayudó a Estoico, Bocón y Gruñón a rastrear a Hipo. Cuando lo encontraron, también encontraron a Valka, la esposa de Estoico, en el Santuario de los Dragones donde vivía. Luego de una emotiva reunión, todos unen fuerzas para defender el santuario del ataque de Drago. Luego, después de la muerte de su jinete, Hipo le sugiere a Eret que Rompecráneos pase a su cuidado, ya que ha demostrado su coraje al ayudarlos a derrotar al ejército de Drago. Enseguida entablecen un vinculo, no tan grande como el que tenía con Estoico, pero es un vinculo fuerte. Luego, al final de la película, se ve a Rompecráneos y Eret participando de las carreras de Berk. Curiosidades *Una imagen errónea en la revista Empire Magazine llevó a pensar que había una nueva especie con su nombre. La descripción y combinación de animales era, en realidad, de su especie, Cuernatronante. *Es el primer dragón que tuvo más de un jinete (sin contar a Eructo y Guácala). *Tiene cierto parecido con un escarabajo. *Este dragón es un excelente rastreador. Esto se vio en Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 2 porque pudo hallar a Hipo y Chimuelo aunque su casco estuviera en el agua. Galeria Skullcrusher the Rumblehorn.jpeg Eret y rompecráneos.jpg|Eret y Rompecraneos Rumblehorn raming into a sea stack.gif|Rompecráneos derribando una columna de roca Tumblr nmuk0nJNuF1ta42zno1 500.jpg 1554635_301077173383533_190024580558966536_n.jpg|Poster promocional de la segunda película Tumblr n6a58fuqIa1sgp3lfo1 500.png Screen shot 2015-06-11 at 20.05.54.png|En Carrera al Borde DD S3 RttE E8 0355.jpg DD S3 RttE E8 0359.jpg To-be skullcrusher.png The rumblehorn having tossed the rope off of his horn.jpg DD S3 RttE E8 0452.jpg Stoick and his new dragon Skullcrusher.jpg Stoick's new dragon.jpeg Skullcrusher-RoB.png|En El Resurgir de Mema Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Dragones Categoría:Personajes Menores